


This Isn't School, It's a Warzone

by carstairstessa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 3rd grade maria, 3rd grader peggy, 4th grade eliza, 4th grader hamilsquad, 5th grade aaron, 5th grade angelica, 5th grade madison and jefferson, 7th grade Georges', F/F, F/M, Holding Hands, kingergarten phillip, they're in a k-8 school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairstessa/pseuds/carstairstessa
Summary: I ALREADY WROTE THE FIC NOW YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IT AGAIN BUT TINY‽Note that the extent of the relationships is sharing cookies and hand holding, and that Phillip is not a Hamilton, but Eliza and Alex "adopt" him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Everyone, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, George Washington & King George - past, Maria Reynolds & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Most everyone is friends okay???, Thomas Jefferson & Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	This Isn't School, It's a Warzone

**Author's Note:**

> Phillip is not related to Alex and Eliza so his surname is Russel

Alexander Hamilton was strong. At least that’s what his mother told him just before she died. His father had left them a few years beforehand, and now he was sentenced to living with his cousin. For goodness sake, he was only ten!  
He had moved from St. Nevis, a Caribbean island, to America (lower manhattan, to be exact) over the summer, and was going to Avviso K-8 school. Frankly, the only good part of being in the US rather than his island is the cafe bookshop a few streets away from his apartment. (Despite being young, he enjoyed coffee.) 

Gilbert Lafayette’s family was from France. His parents moved to America a few years before he was born. He only had three years left of freedom. You see, according to family tradition, when you turned 13 you were shipped off to some fancy French boarding school. Gilbert wanted to make the most of his time, and moving away from his friends in New Orleans did not help. Now he had to make new friendships in Manhatten that he knew weren’t going to last.

Angelica, Elizabeth, and Margarita Schuyler were from a happy and wealthy family. They weren’t those ignorant snobby rich kids you read about (though Angelica’s confidence could make it seem so sometimes). They were kind young girls, who didn’t want to be known as “the Schuyler sisters” or “the daughters of senator Phillip Schuyler”. They were individuals and wanted to be seen that way.  
Elizabeth, or Eliza as she was more commonly called, had an odd interest with candles. She could also be called a tomboy, and reluctantly admitted that she was impulsive.  
Angelica was a reader. She read the “boy” books (Mazerunner, Ship Breaker, etc.) and the “cool kids” found it weird, but managed to put up with her. She was witty and ambitious (how else would she be able to keep a friendship with Thomas Jefferson?). And being the eldest sister, felt a sense of responsibility for her sisters.  
Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler was the quietest and youngest of the group. She was brave, standing up to bullies and confronting teachers about their mistakes, but she didn’t enjoy that. She wanted to ignore the bullies, ignore the incompetent teachers, ignore everything, and sit down with a paper and pencil. Then she could fulfil her dreams of killing everyone who had ever wronged her without committing treason.

Maria Lewis was left with just her abusive, drunk, and neglective, father to care for her. Her mother died in childbirth, and Joe Lewis blamed the child.

John Laurens wanted to be a doctor or a scientist. Either was okay with him. If his father had any say in it, he was going to law school, but that wasn’t important right now. He was going into 4th grade. Maybe his dad would change his mind by them.  
Johns mother was dead, and it had taken its toll on his father. They were going to church more often, and his father was stricter. John didn’t dare mention the fact he thought he might be gay. He had had a crush on a boy that summer, and he was terrified of what his father would do if he found out.

You could say Thomas Jefferson was a geek or a nerd. He would get offended, but he knew both were true. He was bilingual (going for tri), played the violin, and memorised useless history facts. Angelica, his only actual friend other than James Madison, was the only one who matched his level of skill.

Hercules Mulligan liked sewing. His brother said sewing was for girls. That was really his only problem besides his lack of a father and unfinished summer-work that was due in a week.  
He’s been going to Avviso since Kindergarten and it never changed. Same students, same teachers, same classrooms, and same Curriculum. As the fates said, “Nothing Changes.” And he didn’t think it was going to be any different this year, but boy was he wrong.

There was nothing special about James Madison. He was head of the debate group, but that was it. 

Aaron Burr was orphaned at two years old. He didn’t mind, be barely remembered his parents anyway. He excelled in all his classes, he didn’t need nagging parents to make him do his homework. Bad things had come from him saying too much about certain things, and he was extra careful about what ammunition he gave his enemies.

Phillip Russel was a timid 5-year-old you was starting Kindergarten, there’s not much else to know about him.

George Washington and George King, known as WashingKing to most students (they swore it wasn’t a ship name) were best friends throughout all theirs years at Avviso up until the end of 6th grade, when they fought about the rights of non-cisgender people. (George W. though there should be a gender-neutral bathroom and that trans student should be in the bathroom of their gender. George K. did not.)  
The “war”, as some liked to call it, went through the summer and into the next school year, which is what you’ll be hearing about.

This is the school year of 2018-2019, and none of these students saw what was coming for them.


End file.
